bigideafanon2fandomcom-20200213-history
VeggieTales Welsh Dub
Cyfres uniongyrchol-i-fideo animeiddiedig i blant yw VeggieTales a grëwyd gan Big Idea sy'n cynnwys llysiau anthropomorffig mewn straeon sy'n cyfleu themâu moesol yn seiliedig ar Gristnogaeth. Mae'n ymddangos bod y sioe hon yn fwyaf poblogaidd, ond er gwaethaf gobeithion ac amheuon cefnogwyr y byddai'n mynd i barhau i redeg, cafodd ei chanslo yn y pen draw tua 2018. Ym mis Mawrth 2019, cyhoeddodd Phil Vischer ar ei Twitter bod deilliant o'r enw The VeggieTales Show a oedd yn dangos yng nghwymp y flwyddyn honno, ynghyd â ffilm 'VeggieTales' Untitled heb ddyddiad rhyddhau penodol. Characters Translation * Bob the Tomato = Bob y Tomato * Larry the Cucumber = Larry y Ciwcymbr * Junior Asparagus = Asbaragws Iau * Laura Carrot = Laura Moron * Jimmy and Jerry Gourd = Jimmy a Jerry Gourd * Archibald Asparagus = Asbaragws Archibald * Mr. Lunt = Lunt Mr. * Mr. Nezzer = Nezzer Mr. * The French Peas = Y Pys Ffrengig * Petunia Rhubarb = Rhiwbob Petunia * Madame Blueberry = Llus Madame Episode Translation # Where's God When I'm S-Scared? = Ble mae Duw Pan Dwi'n S-Scared? # God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! = Mae Duw Eisiau Fi i faddau iddyn nhw!?! # Are You My Neighbor? = Ai Chi yw Fy Nghymydog? # Rack, Shack and Benny = Rack, Shack a Benny # Dave and the Giant Pickle = Dave a'r Pickle Cawr # The Toy That Saved Christmas = Y Tegan Sy'n Achub y Nadolig # Very Silly Songs! = Caneuon Gwirion Iawn! # Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! = Larry-Bachgen! a'r Ffib o'r Gofod Allanol! # Josh and the Big Wall! = Josh a'r Wal Fawr! # Madame Blueberry = Llus Madame # The End of Silliness? = Diwedd Silliness? # Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed = Larry-Bachgen a'r Chwyn Sïon # King George and the Ducky = Brenin Siôr a'r Lwcus # Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen = Esther ... Y Ferch Sy'n Dod yn Frenhines # Lyle the Kindly Viking = Lyle the Kindly Viking (Same Translation) # The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown = The Ultimate Songly Song Countdown # Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! = Caneuon Jonah Sing-Along a Mwy! # The Star of Christmas = Seren y Nadolig # The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! = Byd Rhyfeddol Auto-Tainment! # The Ballad of Little Joe = Baled Little Joe # An Easter Carol = Carol Pasg # A Snoodle's Tale = Hanes Snoodle # Sumo of the Opera = Sumo yr Opera # Duke and the Great Pie War = Dug a'r Rhyfel Pastai Mawr # Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush = Minnesota Cuke a'r Chwilio am Brws Gwallt Samson # Lord of the Beans = Arglwydd y Ffa # Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler = Sheerluck Holmes a'r Rheolydd Aur # LarryBoy and the Bad Apple = LarryBachgen a'r Afal Drwg # Gideon: Tuba Warrior = Gideon: Rhyfelwr Tuba # Moe and the Big Exit = Moe a'r Allanfa Fawr # The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's = Dewin Rhyfeddol Ha's # Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue = Achub Tomato Sawyer a Huckleberry Larry # Abe and the Amazing Promise = Abe a'r Addewid Rhyfeddol # Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella = Minnesota Cuke a'r Chwilio am Ymbarél Noa # Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving = Saint Nicholas: Stori am Roi Llawen # Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't = Pistachio - Y Bachgen Bach Sy'n Coed # Sweetpea Beauty = Harddwch Sweetpea # It's a Meaningful Life = Mae'n Fywyd Ystyrlon # Twas The Night Before Easter = Twas Y Noson Cyn y Pasg # Princess and the Popstar = Y Dywysoges a'r Popstar # The Little Drummer Boy = Y Bachgen Drymiwr Bach # Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men = Robin Da a'i Ddynion Mor Llawen # The Penniless Princess = Y Dywysoges Penniless # The League of Incredible Vegetables = Cynghrair y Llysiau Rhyfeddol # The Little House That Stood = Y Tŷ Bach Sy'n Aros # MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle = MacLarry a'r Frwydr Caws Stinky # Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas = Llawen Larry a Gwir Olau'r Nadolig # Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier = Llysiau yn y Gofod: Ffin y Ffenigl # Celery Night Fever = Twymyn Nos Seleri # Beauty and the Beet = Harddwch a'r betys # Noah's Ark = Arch Noa Movies Translations # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie = Jonah: Ffilm VeggieTales # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie = The Pirates Who Don’t Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (Same Translation) Gallery Veggietales logo 1998-2009.png|Logo VeggieTales 2009 Logo (1998 Style).png|Logo (2009) Ble mae Duw Pan Dwi'n S-Scared.png|Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Category:FanMade Dubs